Una promesa
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Yukimura Sanada promete a Mitsunari Ishida llegar temprano a un dia de picnic con sus amigos ¿llegara a tiempo?


Hello my dears! aqui traigo un fic de el juego Samurai warriors 2 las que jugaron se daran cuenta de quienes son pero las que no ...bueno describi unas cosas que les sera de gran ayuda.

a leer

ATENCIÓN!: Mina-sama debo informar que se arreglo el teclado de mi computadora así que para que no haya confusiones (paréntesis) es para actos, movimientos y notas de la autora o sea yo mera y *asteriscos* es para pensamientos durante el dialogo

**_Una Promesa _**

El sol se asomaba una mañana de primavera donde Mitsunari Ishida estratega maestro ojos pequeños (desconozco el color) bajito cabello castaño hasta el cuello y piel blanca, esperaba pacientemente a sus amigos para un día de campo, sin embargo; el esperaba por alguien en especial y este esperaba con suma paciencia que poco a poco se estaba agotando.

Primero llego Kanetsugu Naoe otro estratega, mas alto que el, cabellos azabache sujetados con una coleta alta,

Y de ojos casi verdes, de actitud amable y correcta pero no había día que no disfrutaba hacer sonrojar a una pareja la cual es la principal de esta historia.

-Buen día Mitsunari-Kanetsugu se quedo esperando a que este le respondiera pero solo vio un asentimiento de cabeza-(mirando a los alrededores)... No te desesperes Yukimura vendrá.

-Hmph-fue respuesta del castaño acompañado de un sonrojo.

Pasado unos minutos llego un hombre grande y musculoso ,de cabellos rubios y ojos pequeños era Keiji Maeda el mejor amigo del azabache y del muchacho que aun no aparecía.

-HOLA! ...(mirando) Yukimura-chan no ha venido aun que raro y eso que viene temprano...(Sintiendo que Kanetsugu le pisaba el pie) ITE!.

-También hola Keiji-dijo el azabache tratando de que su gran amigo no provoque un aura negra en el mas bajito.

-Hola-dijo un hombre de cabello negro largos con una marca de tajada en el rostro grande y musculoso con una botella de sake en la mano era amigo fiel de Mitsunari Sakon Shima el mayor de los cuatro presentes y también mayor del otro que faltaba.

Todos habían traído sus almuerzos pero Mitsunari trajo para dos además que no comió nada, ya en la tarde estos seguían charlando pero el mas bajito seguía esperándolo.

Por un momento se quedo recordando lo que había pasado ayer.

Flash Back (Parte lemon cubranse la nariz)

En la noche mas o menos una media hora despues del atardecer en un lago oculto se hallaba Mitsunari cubierto por una toalla de la cadera hasta arriba de la rodilla se hacia secar el cabello por Yukimura que también estaba con una toalla.

Yukimura Sanada un muchacho de ojos cafés, mas alto que Mitsunari cabellos de ébano, de actitud se podría decir amable y tranquila y que se diga de sumisa, era el amante del castaño había veces que se escapaban de sus deberes para ir a nadar los dos solos, o nunca llegaban a sus casas a dormir, por el simple hecho que se iban a una posada a pasar la noche.

-Yukimura.

-Si?.

-No te olvides que mañana tenemos un día de campo con los chicos.

-Por supuesto que no, pero, eso no es lo que me quiere decir ¿No?-dijo el pelinegro mientras a propósito bajaba sus manos a la cadera del castaño.

-...Eh..Bueno... por qué no, cuando se vayan los demás, ya sabes.

-Mitsunari-donno podría explicarme bien lo que trata de decir por favor?-Dijo susurrando a su oído.

-Quedarnos a ver los fuegos artificiales que son mañana en la noche... solo... era...eso-dijo entrecortadamente ya que el mas alto le estaba acariciando cierta parte intima.

-Me esta mintiendo-dijo aumentando las caricias en el cuerpo del estratega-... Mejor digame la verdad.

-pe..pero esa es..ah!..la verdad-decía entre gemidos ya que las caricias que le proporcionaba su amante lo ponía nervioso.

-Ya le dije que me diga la verdad o si no...-dijo mientras aumentaba las caricias en todo el cuerpo de su amante.

-Di...go. ...la... ver...dad..-decía entrecortadamente.

-Bien mi señor si no me quiere decir la verdad tendré que hacer esto.

sin mas preámbulos el guerrero carmesí (entiéndase por Yukimura) comenzó a besarlo con lujuria dejando rastros de saliva por todo el cuerpo de mas bajito.

-B..Basta Yukimura acabamos de bañarnos-dijo rojo a mas no poder.

-Pero un baño mas no hace daño además... nos bañamos porque como lo habíamos hecho en el prado quería darse un baño aquí, ¿no lo recuerda? -decía susurrándole al oído.

-...Bien te lo diré; que... quería pasar un rato contigo a solas ya sabes que después no tendremos tiempo de vernos muy seguido ya sabes las cosas que debemos hacer-dijo poniendo un gesto algo triste, pero después sintió esos brazos musculosos y cálidos rodeándole la cintura.

-No se preocupe sabe bien que siempre hay tiempo al menos para darse un beso o ir a tomar un té-dijo con una voz ya no lujuriosa si no la de siempre la amable y cálida.

Mitsunari no dijo nada se hallaban en un prado que nadie aparte de ellos, este se acerco con su toalla al gran árbol, se la quito y la puso en el césped, se sentó ahí y completamente avergonzado aparte de desnudo abrió sus piernas en frente de Yukimura.

-Bien.. Continua-dijo rojo sin mirarlo al rostro.

-Pero...

-Te dije que continúes será la única vez que te mostrare esta parte de mi asi que...-dijo insistiendo.

-Como desees-dijo acercándose y quitándose su toalla también.

Cuando llego a su destino este comenzó a besar el cuello del estratega y comenzó a bajar hasta llega al miembro del castaño y comenzar a lamerlo con gula causando espasmos placenteros en este.

-..Ngh...Yu..ki...mu..ra...ya..no puedo...!-dicho eso Mitsunari se vino completamente dentro de la boca de Yukimura y este lo trago como si fuese agua.

-No sabe nada mal-dijo acercándose a los labios del castaño y besarlos con ternura para luego comenzar una disputa de control.

Cuando se separaron a regañadientes por la falta de aire Yukimura le mostro tres de sus dedos a Mitsunari y este sin decir nada comenzó a lamerlos, hasta que estaban llenos de saliva.

Sin tiempo que perder el pelinegro introdujo sus tres dedos en la entrada del castaño, obviamente este se molesto por el dolor pero como ya lo habían hecho muchas veces se había acostumbrado, no paso mucho para que el movimiento se hiciera mas y mas rápido.

-..ah..Yukimura ya hazlo-dijo entre gemidos.

Yukimura solo asintió y cambio sus dedos por su miembro para luego entrar en su amante, se quedo puieto cuando entro por completo en el , porque aunque lo habian hecho varias veces la estrechez del estratega seguia siendo la m misma.

-muévete de una buena vez-ordeno el más bajito.

-El pelinegro solo acato la orden y se movió con más rapidez con yoda la energía, los gemidos del castaño no se hicieron de esperar mientras mas rápido se movía mas gemidos de placer se daban.

-Miitsunari-donno ya no puedo...

-Yukimura...juntos ahora..

Ambos de vinieron al mismo tiempo cuando cayeron rendidos al césped Mitsunari se acurruco en el fornido pecho de su amante.

-Prométeme que estarás conmigo mañana.

-Se lo prometo, (mirándose) Creo que tendremos que bañarnos de nuevo

-Pervertido-dijo el castaño completamente rojo.

Ambos se dieron otra ducha para luego despedirse con un corto beso

Fin Flash back.

-*Más le vale que me tenga una buena explicación, cuando lo vea*-pensaba un molesto estratega.

-Ya es tarde Chicos así que yo me voy-dijo Sakon despidiéndose.

Pasada una hora Keiji también se fue.

-¿Seguro no quieres que te haga compañía?-decía el azabache.

-no estaré bien traje mi arma por si algún idiota se atrevería a dañarme-dijo seguro.

-Bien adiós-dijo Kanetsugu despidiéndose de la mano.

Pasaron unos minutos y Mitsunari no vio ya a su amigo, cuando él estaba por irse escuchó un sonido en los arboles , se acerco para ver, y para su sorpresa.

-Yukimura!-dijo alarmado el castaño ya que lo vio lleno de polvo una que otra herida en el brazo y en las piernas

-Buenas noches Mitsunari-donno- decía sonriendo con mucho esfuerzo.

Al estratega le importo poco que su amante llegara demasiado tarde, lo que le alarmo fueron las heridas y el desastre que tenia por ropa y cabello. ¿Cómo se había hecho eso y lo mas importante era motivo de haber llegado tarde esas heridas?.

-Yukimura me debes una buena explicación y hazlo rápido-dijo el castaño mientras le limpiaba con una tela húmeda el rostro y la heridas.

-Bien... estaba por ir a caballo ya que de aquí hasta mi casa era a una hora , pero mi caballo se enfermo y para mi mala suerte todos los caballos se habían contagiado así que me fui caminando; cuando pase por el pueblo vi una tienda donde vendían píos negros (algo así como dulces, para entender vea el manga Hibrid Child).

La fila se tardaba mucho pero logre comprarlos, cuando pasaba por una ladera unos hombres trataban de hacer daño a unos niños que al parecer tenían una bolsita con monedas, fui a ayudarlos, pero cuando los tipos se escaparon ocurrió un derrumbe logre dejar fuera de peligro a los niños pero yo caí y mas que obvio me había perdido... por eso llegue tarde.

-No te creo-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¿No?-Yukimura le mostro una caja con píos negros y que estaba rota.

-..Bueno te creó un... poco-dijo rojo el castaño.

Paso largo tiempo Yukimura ya estaba algo bien de sus heridas.

-Gracias-dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente.

-No me lo agradezcas, sabes que yo se curar heridas y...-Mitsunari no pudo terminar por que el pelinegro le planto un beso en los labios.

-No, por esperarme-dijo mirándole a los ojos ámbar de su amante.

-De nada-dijo devolviéndole el beso-(Mirando al cielo) Mira.

Los fuegos artificiales se presentaban adornando el cielo con sus luces resplandecientes.

-Es muy bello-dijo el castaño.

-Si pero (tomando de la mano a Mitsunari) usted es lo es mas.

El rubor del castaño se hizo presente a sentir la mano del pelinegro entrelazando la suya, para luego acercarse lenta mente y fundirse en un pasional beso.

(Escena de Jujou egoista Hiro-chan y Nowaki-kun XD)

Ya era de día el sol se asomaba en las montañas y el estratega se había dormido en ese prado junto a su amante pero no habían hecho nada.

-Levántate -dijo moviendo al pelinegro.

-mmmm ¿que ya es de día?.

-Sí... mira hoy tengo que hablar con Hideyoshi-sama para una junta de estrategas acompáñame y después de eso ..Como no viniste estarás lo que resta del día conmigo.

-Me parece bien hay un festival en la tarde podemos perdemos un buen rato y después...creo que podemos ir a la posada donde nos conocen y...

-Bien trato hecho.

Se pararon de el césped y se encaminaron a desayunar para luego pasar el resto del día juntos.

-*Creo que podre cumplir mi promesa después de todo*-pensaba el pelinegro caminado junto a cierto castaño que sonreía para sus adentros.

_**The end**_


End file.
